Boo Boo
by Jilly Beany
Summary: Sometimes the old cures are the best. Keller/Sheppard


AN: Ok so this is my first story I've written for this site. I know this pairing isn't the norm but I think they would be so cute together. Please tell me what you think as I will be grateful for any feed back you guys may have to give me.  


* * *

Boo boo

Sometimes the old remedies still work the best.

* * *

Off world missions in Dr. Jennifer Keller's thoughts should be undertaken by professions; people trained to handle situations that call for fire fights, alien encounters or strange viruses.

In other words Jennifer decided that she _should _never go on an off world mission. Which considering that all missions were off world it limited her to the infirmary, which suited Jennifer right now.

"I'm so sorry colonel" Jennifer was torn between grovelling and being professional and in all fairness she knew she looked like the worst CMO because she had inflicted this wound.

"Keller considering _you _shot me I think you can call me John or Sheppard" and of course she wanted to smack the man laying on the infirmary bed.

If she had shot McKay he would be requesting all tests and all types of medication and she would be fine with that because he would make her feel bad.

But Colonel John Sheppard was taking this all in his stride as though it was an every day thing.

Frowning at her thoughts she wanted to slap her forehead because after Rodney McKay Sheppard was the second highest visitor to the infirmary.

It still didn't make it right though, it was one thing for him to be heroic when she wasn't there but to be injured whilst she was there it was another. And even worse because she had shot him.

"I'm just sorry Sheppard" reminding herself that she had inflicted pain on not only a fellow team mate but her commander made her want to grovel all over again.

And she had been grovelling for the past hour and half in between patching Sheppard up.

"You know you didn't mean it and I know you didn't mean it so no harm right" Sheppard chirped causing Jennifer to chew her lip flickering her eyes to his bandaged shoulder and sling.

Rolling his eyes Sheppard sat up and levelled her with his sternness stare which to be fair wasn't really stern.

"Keller your not trained to shoot a gun and it was a long shot at that" Sheppard tried to assure but Jennifer firmly shook her head.

"I shouldn't have picked up the gun" she scolded her self clearing away things that really didn't need it. Nervous was one thing but she was angry at her self.

"I did have a gun pointed at me" Sheppard offered watching the slip of a doctor move around nervously trying hard to hold but the grin.

"Ronan took that alien out… I just made a mess and you got hurt" Jennifer threw over her shoulder moving towards the side table only to be stopped by Sheppard who ducked his head to meet her eyes.

"Teyla dropped the weapon, the alien was trying to get and you stopped him. You were doing a good thing" Sheppard ordered causing Jennifer to swallow hard and nod.

What could she say?

John Sheppard was good when it came to pep talks.

"But" "Keller really you've offered me all the medication in Atlantis and all the tests you can think for a scratch" Sheppard declared causing Jennifer to chew her lip again.

"The only thing you haven't offered is a kiss to make it better" Sheppard declared causing Jennifer to blush and duck her head.

"I don't even offer that to McKay" Jennifer dead panned turning away from Sheppard who simply smirked at her.

"But you haven't shot McKay" Sheppard chirped causing Jennifer to spin round and stare at him with wide eyes.

"It's a scratch" Jennifer exclaimed causing Sheppard to shrug with his good shoulder and beam at her.

Narrowing her eyes Jennifer knew something bad was going to happen; she had heard this tone too many times when McKay had been in the infirmary.

"Well a bullet _did _graze my arm" Sheppard admitted lowering his head like some little boy. Yeah she was in trouble now. Jennifer was wishing she had shot McKay at least she would still be listening to him about what tests he thought he might need.

"Colonel I am sorry about that but I will not kiss your boo boo better" Jennifer declared immediately regretting her words when Sheppard lifted his head and smirked at her.

"boo boo Keller?" Sheppard questioned gaining a glare from Jennifer.

"I'm not doing it" Jennifer stated causing Sheppard to smirk at her again before laying back on the bed.

"You know my shoulder is starting to ache again, I doubt I can do any work" Sheppard admitted throwing in a winch for good measure.

Folding her arms Jennifer knew he was only trying to make her feel better but even she drew the line at childish acts. Even with McKay.

"Haven't you heard that the old cures are the best" Sheppard offered as Jennifer shook her head.

"I'm not kissing it colonel" Jennifer flushed at her own words but still held a strong stance. Sheppard simply shrugged and closed his eyes.

"Nothing you've offered me will help and I have no where to go right now" Sheppard declared now completely ignoring Jennifer's glare.

"Debriefing" Jennifer stated but only gain a snort as a response.

"Colonel" Jennifer knew she was whining but to be fair Sheppard was a difficult man.

"You're the doctor" Sheppard muttered causing Jennifer to chew her lip once more darting her eyes around the infirmary.

She couldn't call someone to kick Sheppard out for her because technically she should be able to do that herself. She wouldn't plead with him to leave because as bad as she felt she wasn't that pathetic.

After debating for several seconds Jennifer blushed and swallowed hard.

It was nothing, in fact her mother always kissed any scraps she ever had. She had kissed her cousins boo boos when she first became a doctor.

Making sure no one was around once more Jennifer threw Sheppard a heated glare and then quickly lent forward and kissed his shoulder.

Ducking her head trying to hide the blush she only heard his chuckle, she would have to make him pay for that.

"See Keller was that so hard" Sheppard questioned causing the blush to deepen across the young woman's face.

"I can't believe I did that… you're fine now Sheppard" Jennifer ordered avoiding eye contact while Sheppard just grinned down at her.

"Oh come on Keller it wasn't a big deal and see it's fine now" Sheppard tried to assure only causing Jennifer to groan and duck her head.

"I'm starting to rethink feeling bad about shooting you" Jennifer grumbled and despite her blush she still smiled when Sheppard laughed.

"I couldn't help it; how's the lip" Jennifer snapped her head up and instantly touched her lip. She had forgotten that she fallen once the fire fight had happened. It wasn't cut but she knew it would bruise tomorrow.

"It's fine; it will hurt tomorrow" Jennifer admitted missing the glint in his eyes before he nodded in a thoughtful manner.

"It could have been worse" Sheppard admitted causing Jennifer to roll her eyes but they still strayed to his shoulder.

"I'll be fine colonel, remember I'm a doctor" Jennifer declared with a grin before Sheppard laughed and just when she felt things had returned to normal, namely her colour, Sheppard ducked forward and captured her wounded lip between his.

Shocked Jennifer could do nothing more but flicker her eyes up and stand there. When Sheppard moved his lips against hers Jennifer's eyelids betrayed her and fluttered close.

It lasted for less then ten seconds but by the time Sheppard pulled back Jennifer felt her cheeks heat up and she had to force her eyes open.

"Told you the old cures are the best" he muttered in a husky tone that caused a shiver to rake down her spine.

"Thanks for the treatment doc" Sheppard chirped stepping back and proudly strolled towards the exit. It took several seconds for Jennifer to snap her self out of her trance.

John Sheppard hadn't just kissed her.

There was no way he could have kissed her.

"Hey Keller" Sheppard called causing Jennifer to spin round and stare at him still trying to remember how to piece together words.

"Did you want to grab some dinner together" Sheppard questioned watching her closely.

"Erm" "it's completely professional doc… my shoulder might hurt again and your lip might start hurting today" Sheppard offered causing Jennifer to grin and blush again.

"Well I am professional" "when your not shooting people" Sheppard declared with a cheeky grin causing Jennifer to roll her eyes.

"I will meet you in the mess hall Colonel" Jennifer assured as Sheppard grinned at her and slipped out of the infirmary whistling to himself.

With a smile Jennifer quickly hurried to her office.

She had to rethink some of those old cures because thanks to Colonel John Sheppard she had discovered that kissing a boo boo really did work.

Her lips were still numb from the kiss.


End file.
